Iago/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Iago from Disney's Aladdin. Films ''Aladdin'' *What's coming to you. Awk! *I can't believe it, I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it! Look at thi - look at this, I'm so ticked off that I'm molting! *Oh, there's a big surprise! That's an incredib... I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise! What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big... Mmph! grabs Iago's beak to shut him up *Awk! Wits' end! *I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers. Bam! Whack! *And then I'd grab him around the head. Whack, whack! *And then I stuff the crackers down his throat. Ha ha. *With all due respect, Your Rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm? *Yes, O Mighty Evil One! *walks through the doorway, but Jafar slams the door, crushing Iago Jafar - I'm stuck... *Jasmine "I will have the power to get rid of you." Dahhh! To think we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter, for the rest of our lives. *Ew. *Oh, wait a minute, wait a minute! Jafar, what if you were the chump husband? *Okay, okay. You marry the princess, all right? And and, uh, you. Then you become the sultan! *Yes, merit. Yes! And then, we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff. dives off Jafar's staff headfirst, then hits the ground "Yah. Ker-splat!" *We gotta get outta here! We gotta get out! I gotta start packing, Your Highness! Only essentials, we gotta travel light. Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives... comes across a photo of himself and Jafar as he is rummaging through his possessions And, uh, how about this picture? I don't know, I think I'm making a weird face in it. *Oh, boy. He's cracked. He's gone nuts. Jafar! Jafar, get a grip! grabs Iago by the throat Ack! Good grip. *You got a problem, pinky? hits the flamingo with one of his stilts Jerk. *Genie's lamp Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you. switches to Jafar's voice Excellent work, Iago. Ah, go on. again No, really. On a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven. Oh, Jafar, you're too kind. I'm embarrassed. I'm blushing. *That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you! *Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar! *Goodbye. See ya. *Oh, nice shot, Jaf... whacks him over the head, and Iago passes out *Squeeze him, Jafar. Squeeze him like a- Awk! elbows Iago and knocks him into the air *I'm gettin' outta here! *grabs him Come on! You're the genie! I don't wanna be... trapped in the lamp with Jafar *Oh, shut up, you moron! ''Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar'' *I've got sand in places I didn't even know I had! *Jafar 'Are we out yet? Are we out yet?' Yes, we're out! *himself loose from the sand, then shaking himself off Yeah, yeah, when I'm good and ready. *You know something? You're nothing without me. *Who comes up with all the good ideas? Me! Who does all the work? Me! *The street rat is living in the palace now? Aah! That does it! All reports are in! Life is now officially unfair! *dirt all over himself I'll just get Aladdin on my side with a little sympathy act. And I'll be back in the palace quicker than you can say "Easy Street." turns corner to find Iago panting for breath Aladdin... finally... got free... of... Jafar. *Where are you? Getting dark. Hold me... tries grabbing him Hey, I meant gentle-like! *up Rajah's mouth Help! closes Rajah's mouth to hide Iago from Jasmine and Sultan Hey! *Come on, princess! Don't waist your tears on him. *Hey, don't take it out on me. He's the creep. I never should have saved his life. *Yeah. He owed me one. That's why he stood up for me. *You are so right. *Conscience? Never had one! Never. *What does he hafta do to make it clear to you lunkheads?! (pushes Genie out of the way) The show's OVER! They wanna be alone! Break it up! *relaxing on a large cushion] Oh, yeah. Being one of the good guys has his advantages. Ahh, advisor to Aladdin, the new grand vizier. And when Aladdin becomes Sultan, that will make me the grand vizier! Only I'm not gonna blow it like that idiot Jafar! eats a cluster of grapes, then tosses the stem away with his mouth full I'll never have to stand in his shadow again. lights go out, a spotlight switches on over Iago and Jafar appears out of the darkness and spits grapes out Awk! steps forwards Jafar! nervously Buddy? *Hey! Do I insult your mother? *Reality check. Jafar is large and in charge! *down, shouting Hey, Jafar! Shut up! *as he awakens You'll be surprised what you can live through. again *around Crazy talk! Why do I keep getting hooked up with these warped people? camera pans out from the palace sweetly Shouldn't somebody ask what the brave parrot wants to do? ''Aladdin III: And The King of Thieves'' *singing Look at all these presents! *Meet your match, Zorro! *Say "cracker" and I'll let you have it on principle! *I only want one answer! Where is the ultimate treasure? *his tail stuck in the door How bad is it? *his tail gets stuck in the stone doorway in the cave; he is left with his tail bone; sarcastically Oh, this is attractive! *the thieves glare at Aladdin for finishing Sa'luk I thought our side won! *the thieves pamper him; miserably Oh, I love you guys. *Does this code have any rules that don't end in death? *Adopt me, daddy-o! *Ahem! Allow me to introduce... *breathlessly Al's... Dad... Sa'luk... *It's Sa'luk! The guy Al beat! He's not beat; he's back! And he's got Cassim! *You're a good guy, Cassim. But not too good. laughs ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' TV Series ''Disney's Aladdin: The Series'' *The smoke from the fire stole your hat. Of course. Wake me if anything unusual happens. *Genie Why do things always get worse when he shows up? *his sleep YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY! YOU WANT MY TWIN BROTHER, OTHELLO! *What's Liberation Day? *There's nothing edible here. This foraging stuff is for the... *You are so droll. *Abu! You're okay! Abu, then pushes him off And you're lucky, too, you stupid, stupid monkey! *Face it Einstein. You're a has-been. *This is a bad idea, Al! The guy's got the reasoning faculties of a boiled cabbage! *Where there's a genie's brain, there's space to rent. *Aladdin Get a load of that plumage. Think she missed a color? *Giblet? Look, sister, I don't care if you're the queen of the Nile. No one calls me giblet! raises her wings and there's a flash of lightning behind her. Iago cringes in terror Plain old "Gib", on the other hand, is just fine, really. *Who asked you? Worry, Al. Fret, even! *I think he's married to his work. *Why isn't there an arms-dealer around when you need one? *You want to trade with this place? Terrific. We'll import all the pestilence and misery we need. *I dunno about this Greed business anymore. Maybe I should be Envy or Sloth instead. *Greed almost got me killed. Then poverty almost got me killed. If I'm gonna get it either way, I might as well be rich! *muttering If he can find anyone his own size. *So long, I like my spine! away *follows Count me out. *For once, the Genie bein' an airhead's a good thing. *Yeah, he was a beast! *Uh-oh. Ancient prophecies never predict anything good. *Squirt? who had previously been a cute little creature, now transformed into a great hulking beast, picks up a clay pot Easy, boy, easy! I was only kidding about all that scaring stuff. Honest! I'm your friend, remember! FRIEND! *I hate you. *If I ever get out of this, I'm gonna kiss that stupid monkey. bawling I don't wanna be stone! I wanna kiss the monkey! I wanna live! himself as a statue I... I can't let it happen. I won't let it happen. ''House of Mouse'' *Blah, blah, blah. Every year it's the same thing. All talk and no play. What a bunch of dull villains. *Say, isn't it time for your Halloween trick? Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Jafar! I’ve looked everywhere for Jasmine. She’s disappeared like magic!" *"Wait! You got me all wrong." *"No! I mean, it's not the old me. I turned over a new feather. I'm legit! No more scams. Promise!" *"I betcha he's at the palace." *"If it wasn't for what happened last time, Aladdin and Jasmine wouldn't be together. So in a way, I'm responsible for that! I'm sure they'll forgive me." *"The palace is right over there, see? That huge building with the dome. Someone's bound to be there. Thanks for taking me under your wing!" *"It was THE lamp!" *"The Cave of Wonders is full of traps. You'll need to do more than just fight your way through." *"That statue must have guarded the treasure from would-be looters all these years. Anyway, don't forget that I'm here to help you, so long as it's not too dangerous." *"Judging by the look of things, I'd say we're almost there. I just hope we can get what we want without any trouble." *"I promise---you won't regret givin' me another chance. Honest!" *"He's in the desert ruins." *"No, really! Jafar's in those ruins, I swear! I'm not lying! Still, maybe it'd be best if you didn't go..." *"What a disaster! We're just gonna hafta turn back." *"Say, why don't we head back? No, no, we can't do that. Still we really should..." *"Ya gotta understand. It wasn't my idea! It was Jafar. He made me bring you here. You don't know him like I do! He can be VERY convincing! He said if I didn't cooperate, he was gonna---" *"Remember how you stopped Jafar from taking over the palace last time? This time, he's not just trying to take over the palace, but he also wants his revenge on you as well." *"Al!" *"I most definitely got it! No more lookin' out for number one. I'm reformed! I wanna be a good friend, like Genie, but I can't do anything to help you. What kind of a friend is that?" *"Looks like Jafar started something big, what with that Special Power he got! Well, I got him to make me immune to magic, so it's a free for all for me! Let's see, what have we got over here?...Huh, what the?" *"Jafar never told me the details, but that lamp's gotta be something pretty special, don't you think? Mine! This might just be the big break I've been waiting for!" *"What? Is it really that valuable? No way am I gonna give this thing up! Gotta go!" Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Lines Category:Aladdin Quotes